In the pines
by covenantgirl82
Summary: She was lost, hurt. In the Pines, where the sun never shines, she found a little girl, they will try to survive...She will try to love again. The Walkink Dead Season Two: Luke x Oc/Nick x Oc. Sequel confirmed.
1. Anika

_**Hi there everyone, this is my first FF about TWDG (Season 2, actually) I'm going to tell you the truth: I'm not good at all writting in **_**_English, cause' I'm from Mexico, so, I know English a little. Sooo, at first place sorry about my grammar problems._**

**_This is a Luke x OC (Romantic shipping) and a Luke x Clementine (friendship-Relationship brother/sister) _**

**_Well, this may change form "T" to "M" in next chapters (for you know, but maybe not). So, I have nothing left to say, so welcome to this new adventure, hope you like it. _**

**_The Walking Dead it's NOT mine, just my OC and this Fic._**

* * *

I was tired.

No walking monsters in sight. I sat on the floor for a moment, seeing all quiet. My clothes were covered with blood, dirt, and a black substance that drew the "walking monsters" when you killed it. My face and hair were a mess as my clothing. My cheeks were covered in blood and scratches, my hair was cut asymmetrically and full of dirt with a foul odor.

I looked at the backpack that was stolen from a guy who tried to flee from the creatures. I felt bad to have taken his form of survival that guy...but in this world, things are like this. I opened the backpack. Two bottles filled with drinking water, a knife, a gun, ammunition, some fruit, a notebook and a pen.

I opened the book, there was a calendar, all the days were calculated from the plague that had started until the present day onwards. The other pages were blank.

"Thank you, God." I said looking to the sky.

I figured for a few seconds in a month and thirteen days would be my 23 th birthday. I never married, the very day of my marriage all this started, leaving me alone taking care of my two younger brothers, who no longer exist.

The sky turned to a gray color. A storm. I covered my head with my sweater and started to walk around one more time. The rain started.

I could hear moaning creatures. I followed a path through the woods. Later I saw some light. I walked a little, and hidded through the trees to see.  
There was a girl of about 11 or 12 years old shivering and, there was a woman with light brown skin, maybe she was 34 years old.

"I'm freezing." The girl said with a shiver. "You think this is bad, wait 'till we get up to Wellington, then talk to me about cold...If we make it." The woman replied while trying to kindle a small fire.

"This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. It won't be easy." She said. She has reason. The cold will kill me.

"Is it safe there...?" The little girl asked.

"Safer than here because or so they say. We just need to keep moving Noth." The woman responded.

"I miss Lee." The girl said. Who was Lee? Maybe her dad, maybe her brother...I don't know. I don't even know why I am still listening this.

"I'm sure you do."

I backed up a little.

_¡Crack! _

Shit. Time to dig my grave.

Shit, shit, shit.

"Who's there?" The woman asked.

"I-I-I am." I stuttered.

"What do you want?" She asked me again. "Nothing...I-I just need some company, I'm all alone, just by myself. I'm not with anyone-" I said.

"Christa, we have to help her...Look at her..." The girl said staring at me. "What's your name?" The woman asked. "Anika...yours?" I asked back.

"I'm Clementine, and this is Christa." The little girl responded.

I aproched them and sited down on the ground. Just looking at the little fire. "How did you ended here?" The woman asked.

"Well...The day all this started, I was getting married...well, my boyfriend died, mi parents too, and I was alone with my younger brothers, Edward and Felix. And...they get lose." I lied the last part. "And you two?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about that. Clem, stay here, I'll get more wood. Make sure you keep the fire alive." Christa said before leaving.

"How old are you, Clementine?" I asked smiling at her. "I'm eleven." Clementine said. She got up and opened a purple backpack and pulled out a lighter and a photo of a man with a certain resemblance to her. She gave me the picture.

"This is your dad?" I asked. "His name was Lee, he found me in my three house, I was with the babysitter when all this started, she died, and he helped me to find my parents, but they were already gone, and he left too." She explained while she kept the fire burning with his lighter and a small log. "Oh, sorry...I don't know how you feel about live in this world. But you're making it."

We hear voices and exchanged glances. We walked towards the voices, Clementine was behind me.

_"Don't fucking lie to us!" _A male voice shouted. _"Who you think you're foolin'?" _Another voice asked. _"Give us the truth and you don't get hurt." _

Clementine gasped when we saw Christa surrounded by two men. "Where's the rest of your group?!" One of them asked.

"I-I'm by myself..."

"Bullshit."

"She's lyin'."

"Cut the shit, lady." One of them put a gun in front of her face.

"CHRISTA, RUN!" Clementine yelled as she threw a rock to a man's face.

I took Clementine's hand and we both run.

"Get the fuck over here! NOW!"

We get separated when we saw a man chasing us. But he did not follow me, he followed the girl. I ran behind them. Then, I knocked him and kept running with Clementine till' we get to the edge of a river. We saw the man again and I jumped without thinking with Clementine in my arms. The stream of water separated me from her.

Something hit me in the head and lost consciousness.

* * *

_**So, this is the first chapter of this Fanfic. I hope you like it, leave a review and follow and add to your favorites. It will make me happy. Well, I read you later in my next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for read :)**_


	2. New faces

_**Hi there everyone! Sorry for the delay but the school is killing me! Yeah, and thanks for the people that leave their reviews, I appreciate it, really. Well, let's start with today's chapter.**_

**I DON'T own TWDG, just my OC and this Fic. **

* * *

**Anika's POV**

I woke up spitting water. My head hurt like hell.

Wait...

Where the hell is that girl?

"Clementine!" I shouted.

I got up off the ground with the weight of my wet clothes. Well, at least the water had cleared a little.  
I walked along the shore, to see a small figure lying on the ground.

"Clementine!" I shouted again as I see the figure got up.

"Anika!" Yeah, that was Clementine.

I walked towards her, and both looked a broken staircase near us. I helped Clementine up first, so she helped me to climb.

"Chista! Are you there?" Clem shouted. We walked along a trail, I saw a warning sign.

_"Be aware of your surroundings." _

I looked behind me, just to see Clementine and nobody else. I heard the girl's stomach give a little growl. "Are you hungry, child?" I asked rummaging through my backpack to find an apple. Clementine took the apple in her hands and began to bite it until finishing eating

"Thanks." She said. I nodded.

We saw a hairy figure moving in the bushes. Clementine moved a little and the creature came into view, it was a dog with a blue collar.

The dog growled at us.

"It's okay, boy, It's okay..." Clem said. I never liked animals, so I decided to let her approach the dog. "So, where are your owners? They around?If they are, I hope they're nice." She said. The dog turned away from us, and barked an opposing side. "What is he doing?" I asked before following the dog.

The dog led us to a camp with most things destroyed.

"Clem, you can see if there is food?" I asked.

**Clementine's POV**

I searched for food arround the camp. There was nothing left. Great, just great.

I peeked inside a trash can full of cans. I grimaced and lifted the sleeves of my blouse and started digging, looking for a can that still had food inside. I found a can, it was not open, and I could feel the weight of the contents.

"Find anything?" Anika asked. I showed her the can and the dog barked.

"Give it to me." She said. I gave the can to the redhead and she pulled a knife from her backpack and opened the can.

We sat on a log while we ate the contents of the can. The dog stared at me.

"I guest you're pretty hungry too..."

I took some food in my hand and spread it to the dog .. But he snatched the can from my hands and began to eat it.

"Hey!" Anika complained as she tried to take the can, but the dog growled, causing her to to withdraw her hand.

I took the can quickly, and the dog threw over me, biting my arm, I let out a cry of pain. I hit the dog, but he did not let go.

**Anika's POV**

I watched in shock as the dog had bitten Clementine, I took a wooden board on the floor, and hit the dog with all my strength, sending him away from Clementine.

Clementine lifted off the ground, breathing hard, with my knife in her hand. We peeked us to see that the dog was moving on the ground, with two pointy things protruding from his body.

She approached the dog and killed him with my knife. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"We have to clean the wound before it becomes infected." I said, looking at her bloody arm.

She moaned as settled sleeve of her blouse.

We left the camp, it was getting dark, I did not like the forest at night, not with this mess.

Clementine was shaking and began to mourn while holding her arm.

I took off my sweatshirt to give it to her. "Do not worry, all will be fine." I said, trying to reassure her as I looked around us.

She lay down, leaning against some rocks. "Clementine. Do not sleep, please. Now is not the right time to do it." I begged as I watched walkers walking towards us.

Clementine got up and tried to run, but could not leave her behind, so I took her hand and move quickly, with a walker behind us.

The walker fell on me and Clementine, I pushed him trying to make it not get to my neck.

The head fell walker next to me, I got rid of the creature weight and got up at Clementine, trying to process what was happening.

There was a brown haired guy with a big knife in his hands. A walker grabbed my hair and arrow went to the side of my head, knocking him down, walked away and went to Clementine. I saw a man much older than the other guy with a crossbow in his hands.

"I'm out! Grab them and let's go!" The older man said. The guy took Clementine and took my hand, making me run with them.

We ran for a long time, until leave behind the walkers.

The guy let go of my hand and looked at Clementine.

"Hey, you two okay?" He asked. "I'm okay, I don't know about her." I said. "I'm okay..." Clementine said.

We kept walking.

"What were you doing out here?" The older man asked. "Where are the, uh...the people you're with? There's no chance you made it this long on your own." The guy said.

"I was by myself and I found her." I told them the truth. "My friend and I got attacked." Clementine said. "Hmm...these folks mention what they ere after?" The older asked her.

"They might've just wanted food. We were cooking some sort of weasel." She responded.

"They attacked you for a weasel...? Damn. That is low." I was now out of the conversation. "Well, I'm Luke...and this is Pete." The brown haired guy said looking at me again.

"Hey there." Pete said.

"Hi. I'm Anika...she's Clementine." I responded with a slight smile. "It's nice to meet you, Clementine and Anika...For now, we're gonna take you back to our group, okay? We got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- OH SHIT!" Luke shouted before dropping Clementine to the ground.

I bent down to help lift Clementine, who was holding her arm again.

"Hey!" I shouted to Luke.

"What? What is it?" Pete asked. "She's...she's been bit, man. FUCK! fuck, fuck, what are we gonna do here?" He asked nerviously.

"No! It was a dog!" I claim. "I didn't see any dog, girls." Pete said.

"Come on, we just saw you with the luckers." Luke said. "No! Just look a it. PLEASE!" Clementine pleaded. I look at Luke, trying to convince him, but he didn't look at me.

"Yeah, and you have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? No way."

"My neck? Why I am the one?"

"Just believe us, the dog bit her, we killed it." I said. "What? Really? A dog show up and bites your little friend and you just killed it?" Luke asked. "What would you have done?" Pete asked him.

"I don't know?!" "It attacked me!" Clem said.

"Still...you don't...you don't kill dogs."

"Clementine?" Pete asked.

"Yes?"

"You tellin' us the truth?"

"Yes." She responded inmediately. "All right, Clementine, that's good enough for me." He said.

"How can we be sure?" Luke asked. "Well, I'm sure we don't leave two girls in the middle of the woods when we got a doctor with us. We can have Carlos take a look at it first."

"Come on." Pete said.

I could make a cabin near us. I turned to see Clementine, who was walking slowly.

"Clem, are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine...just...tired." She answered.

"Well, you better be fine. 'Cause I ain't carryn' you anymore with that bite on your arm." Luke said looking at us.

"Don't worry about..." She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

**_Well, guys, this is the chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave a review, follow an favorite if you like it. I will try to update a chapter every week, because I have a Fanfic that's taking me looong (100 chapter my goal) so, maybe I will update a chapter every week. _**

**_So, I hope you like it. And please tell me if you would like me to add a Nick x OC in this Fic. _**

**_So that's all for today. _**

**_See ya!_**


	3. The group

_**Hi there everyone! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. :)**_

* * *

"Please! Believe me, I am telling you the truth." I said to Luke and Pete's group. The group was formed by a fat man with dark skin, a pregnant woman and a dark-haired guy, maybe Luke's or my age with a gun in his hands.

"Please, everyone, calm down." Pete asked.

"Don't you tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened." Nick, the dark-haired guy, yelled. "Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?" The pregnant woman asked crossing her arms.

"This is what happened...She was bitten by a freaking DOG." I hissed. Pregnant woman shot me a death glare.

"Hold on, Rebecca." Pete said. "We got this don't worry." Nick said, trying to calm her down.

"Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where they came from? For all we know they could be working with Carver!" She yelled. I opened my mouth to speak, but immediately closed it when Pete spoke in our defense:

"Anika already told us that she and the girl were attacked. Then the girl was bitten by a dog."

"What? And you just belive her? You should've put the child out of her misery right there. Dog bite my ass." Rebecca said.

"I'M NOT WOR-" I heard Clementine's voice being cut by a shot. I looked at her, and frightened, with her injured arm close to her chest with a gun shot mark buried in the ground, beside her. I looked at Nick, who had the gun in his hands.

"Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" Pete shouted at Nick, snatching the gun from his hands. The cabin door opened, revealing Luke with a worried expression on his face.

"Woah! Woah! What the fuck?!" He asked as he run towards us.

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" Rebecca hissed angry to Nick. "You're the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!" Nick responded.

"Everybody just calm down for a second!" The man with dark skin pleaded.

"Clementine, Anika...you two okay?..." Luke asked. I let Clementine speak.

"We're not...We're not working for anyone...I don't know what you're talking about. I just need help."

"We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look. Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared!"

"We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the one's being irrational cause we don't buy this bullshit story." Rebecca replied. "No way they survived by their own! Why are we even arguing about this!?" Nick asked. I placed a hand on my hip, as we saw a dark haired man with messy hair and mustache.

"Let me take a look." He said and walked towards us. Clementine looked scared.

"It is okay, Clem." I whispered in her ear. She sighed and picked up the sleeve of her blouse with a small groan of pain.

"Damn, that must've hurt." I heard the black man's voice.

"Hmm. Whatever it was, it got you good." He said. "Please, if you can help us, just fix her arm, we do not want any trouble. But if you can not, just give me the stuff to fix her arm, and you will never see us again." I said.

"How you'll heal her arm?" He asked. "I was a nurse. I know how to do this." "Are you a nurse?" Rebecca asked. Nodded and watched as she whispered something to the rest of the group.

"This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this again." Nick said as he looked at Luke.

"No one's suggestin' that." Luke said in our defense. "We could take her arm off." Pete added. Clementine gasped. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that."

"It won't do any good. You'll just be makin' it worse for the girls." Rebecca said relaxing her voice. Clementine gave her sad glare to Luke. "I'm on your side kid. No need for a guilt trip."

The cabin door opened slightly, revealing a girl of about 14 or 15 years old. "Who are they?" She asked. "Sarah? What'd say? Stay inside." Carlos ordered. She closed the door.

"We don't want to be any trouble." Clementine said. "Please, stop the bleading, and we will leave, I promise." I replied. "And where exactly would you go?" He asked.

"To find our friend Christa, and her brothers." She answered. "Forget it. You won't get five feet." Nick said. I growled at him. "So, what, Carlos? Was a Lurker?" Pete asked.

"A bite like that...could be anything. Only one way to find out." Carlos said. "How?" I asked. "We wait." "What?!" Rebecca asked in shock. "By tomorrow morning if the fever set in , we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed." He explained. Bit the inside of my cheek.

"What about her arm?" I asked. "It needs to get cleaned, and stitched, and bandaged..." Clementine intervened. "The girl is in bad shape, Carlos." Luke told him.

"We have all that stuff in the cabin, we could probably get by with..." Alvin, the black man said and was cut by Rebecca. "ALVIN, please..." "But, yeah, we can't do anything."

"I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If you're telling us the truth, then I will fix her arm in the morning." Carlos said. "Sorry. It's the best we gonna get." Luke looked at Clementine.

I closed my eyes, as I see Luke and Nick went to the shed with Clementine. "You can come inside." Rebecca said.

Why did she invite me in?

Oh, yeah...

She was pregnant...And I was a nurse.

Well, this is gonna be a LONG night without Clem.

* * *

_**So...well, that's it for today, I hope you like it. Please leave a Review and please, follow and favorite. **_

_**I read you the next chapter, and thanks for reading! **_

_**Love you! **_


	4. Still Not Bitten

_**Hi! I'm here again, sorry for not update in a LONG, LONG time...sorry, I'm really sorry...So well, I went on vacation to Quintana Roo in Mexico, and I loved that place, I suggest you go there someday. It's really beautiful, trust me...But most of all it's Tulum...Soooo, what about start with the new chapter? **_

* * *

I was worried about Clementine...We need fix her arm.

Come on Ani, she is gonna be fine.

I entered to the cabin, with the group.

"House meeting in five minutes." Pete said. "That's...that's great." Alvin replied.

"If you want you can stay here until tomorrow, or the time you want. For me it's fine." "Thank you, Luke." I said looking at him straight in the eye with a smile. "But...what about the group?" I asked.

"They've to learn to live with it." He whispered. "Thank you." "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am starving."

"Well, I'll prepare you somethin' to eat when the meeting ends, ok?"

"Sure, I can live with it." "Come on, kids." Pete said from the kitchen.

We walked to the kitchen. "Sit down, Anika." Luke asked me as he pulled a chair for me.

"Well, we have to discuss a few things about the newcomer."

"I've made my desicion." Carlos said.

"Well, Luke has more to say, I guess." Alvin shrugged. "Listen, Anika and Clementine seem like good people. And, maybe Anika'll be helpful in the future. I mean, she's a nurse."

"She's connected with somebody. There's no way she's here by herself with that child." Nick demanded. "Sorry, but if I can take care of myself then I can take care of that girl." I said in my own defense.

"They said they were with a friend, and then they got attacked"

"Whoever they're with, they probably come looking for them." Carlos replied.

"And if "the pleople we are with" show up, you have Clementine locked in that shed." I argued. "You really think Carver would come after us?" Luke asked.

"He's not exactly the type to let thinks lie."

"I'm tired of this shit." Rebecca said, and with that she left the room. Heard her footsteps fade.

My hands were resting on my temples. The head hurts me like hell. Then the kitchen door opened, and Rebecca came inside.

"We just needed some help. We are not working with anyone, were are not with anyone, we are just by ourselves, I swear, and she is looking for her friend, and I am looking for my sister. That is the only thing about us, if we are a problem to you, we will leave...Just, please, PLEASE, fix her arm." I begged.

We were all silent.

I heard small yelp from outside. From the shed where Clementine was. Then another scream came louder, enough for all to hear.

"Clementine..." I said as I let out a little moan of concern. Ran out of the cabin as fast as I could, slipping one time or another with the mud. Luke helped me to open de door, and we all saw Clementine, with a hammer in her hand while she was trying to kill a walker.

"Holy shit...!" Luke gasped.

"How the hell'd it get in here...?" Nick asked surprised. "Little girl's tough as nails." Pete replied.

"I am still. NOT. Bitten. I never was. And you left me out here to die." Clementine reclaimed.

Her arm was bloody. "You patched yourself up?" I asked.

"Where'd you get that stuff?" Nick asked, I growled at him. "Did she steal from us?" Rebecca asked angry.

"You left me no choice." She responded. "You coulda just LEFT." Rebecca suggested.

"Bring her in and I'll take a look at her arm." Carlos said. All left.

"You two hungry?" Luke asked us. We did not said anythink and get inside the cabin.

* * *

_**Well, well, this is enough for today, I'm really tired. But I promise you to update next week. **_

_**Soo, I want you to vote for a name of this four for my Oc for be Nick's pair.**_

_**-Hanna **_

_**-Reyna. **_

_**-Diane. **_

_**-Ruby. **_

_**Please, vote for one of these names, if you wish you can add some other names if you want. Sooo, I hope you like it, and please leave your review and add o favorites and follow, please. **_


	5. Secret

_**Hi everyone! Here I am with this chapter I hope you like it. Oh, and the new cover image is Anika, well...Anika is redhead, but I'm trying to find some other image for represent her and blah blah blah. **_

_**Lets start with this. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Carlos was fixing Clementine's arm.

"Need some help?" I asked him. "No, thanks. I'm about to finish." He responded.

"How's she look" Luke asked. "Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise, I'd said she should be fine."

"So, it wasn't a lurker bite?"

"If it was the fever would've already set in, and her temperature would be through the roof."

Nick frowned angrily and left the room, followed by Luke.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Anika, I need to talk with Clementine." Carlos told me. "Sure." And then I left the room to find Luke with two bowls in his hands. "Hi, Anika. Why you're out here?"

"Carlos in talking with Clem."

"Em...I brought you some food if Clementine and you're hungry." We watched as Carlos left the kitchen with an angry look in his face.

"Well, that is a kind of weird." I grinned. "Yeah, you're right." he laughted slightly. I walked again in the kitchen with Luke. "You hungry?" I asked her.

Clementine nodded as Luke reached her one of the bowls and she started to eat. Took a spoon and began to eat.

"That's gonna leave one helluva scar." Luke broke our silence. "It doesn't bother me, I can live with it." Clementine replied.

I looked up to see Nick.

"Hey, look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a dick out there." He started. "I got a kinda aggro that was definetly not cool."

"Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it aganist him." Luke said.

"You were just protecting your friends. I get it." I said.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh...I just...We had a bad experience one."

"We've all had bad experences." Clementine tried to comfort him. He sat in one of the chair with a sad look on his face.

"Nick lost his mom. We took care of someone who'd got bit." Luke explained.

"It was my fault I-"

"It was no one's. We thought we could control it, but we couldn't. And then she turned and his mom was standing right there and she got attacked. There was nothing we could do about it."

"I undestand. When all started...I was getting married, and all happened...My younger brother got bit, and when he turned, I was so...broken to end with him. And he attacked my other brother. And then...I was by myself...It was easier...And I let them go. Like everything. What matters to me is now survive." I explained.

"Thanks for understand." He said. "No problem." He gave me a small smile and left.

"If you want to stay...I can show you a room that you can share." Luke told us.

"That would be very kind of you." I said.

We got up from our seats and Luke led us through the house to a bedroom for guests. "You can sleep here. It's not the best, but it what we got."

"Thank you, Luke. For everthing. Night." I said. "Night." He replied and then I closed the door behind me.

Clementine removed her shoes and hat and lied on one of the two beds. "I am sure you are really tired." I said. "Yeah, I'm."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. She nodded.

I lifted the sleeve of my blouse to reveal a bite.

Clementine's eyes opened wide. "Do not be scared. It is two months ago, and I am still standing. I am NOT going to hurt you. I promise." I said.

I waited until she was already sleep. As I started...

_Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me..._

_Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

_In the Pines, in the Pines...where the sun, neves shines._

_Will shiver the whole night trough. _

_My daddy was a Railroad man. _

_Killed a mile and a half from here. _

_His head was found in a driver wheel. _

_His body was never found. _

_In the Pines, in the Pines...where the sun, neves shines._

_Will shiver the whole night trough. _

_You've cause me to weep, you've cause me to mourn. _

_You've cause me to lose my home. _

___ittle girl, little girl, __where did you sleep last night? _

_____Not even your mother knows. _

_In the Pines, in the Pines...where the sun, neves shines._

_Will shiver when the cold winds blow. _

* * *

**_Here's the chapter of today. I hope you like it. _**

**_And...about the names for another OC, please keep voting, now for.._**

**_a) Hanna_**

**_b) Faith. _**

**_Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for follow this Fic. I love you guys. _**

**_See ya' later :) _**


	6. Stranger

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for make you wait...OMG The Third Season of TWDG is on way! TellTalle Games, thank you soo much. But if Luke dies we RIOT! :I Soo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**ENJOY...**_

* * *

I woke up. Clementine was not in her bed. Maybe she is taking breakfast. I took the rest of my clothes, my boots, my jacket and scarf. Then walked to the kitchen, Luke was the only one in there.

"Good morning." He said staring at me with a smile. "Hello. Where is everybody?" I asked. "Nick, Pete and Clementine went to the river. And the others are working in their personal things." Luke responded as he handed me a bowl with food.

"Thank you."

"Where'd you come from? I mean, your accent ... It's somewhat crude, very sophisticated." "I am from Germany...my family moved here when I was six."

"When I was young I always wanted to travel to Germany." "It is a really beautiful place. I remember that every single autumn we went there until the spring. My brothers and sister always playing in the snow...even when we were teens. It was really fun." I smiled at the memory. "I bet...So, how many siblings did you have?"

"An older brother, two older sisters and two younger brothers. Adam, Erika, Faith, Felix, and Edward."

"Wow...I was the only child...So Nick and I are like brothers." We were silent. Luke looked through the window.

"It's too late. Should have returned a while ago." "How far is the lake?"

"Not too much. Maybe 45 minutes walking."

Alvin and Rebecca entered to the kitchen. "Have they returned?" She asked. "No...it's been hour. Maybe I should search for them." Luke said. "I join you." I said.

"Anika, I'll go with Luke, You could look after Rebecca?" Alvin asked. "Sure...Be careful out there."

"Alvin...please, don't go." Rebecca said. "Sorry, Bec, maybe they need help." Alvin argued. "We'll be right back." And they left.

* * *

"It has been hours since they left." Said, looking at the window. It has been a day. Rebecca and Carlos were seated on the table, with concerned looks on their faces.

The door opened, showing Clementine. "Clementine! Are you all right?" I asked. "Luke's not with you?" Carlos asked. "Where's Alvin?!"

"What happen?" I asked again. "Pete got bit." She said.

"WHAT?!" Rebecca asked in shock. "My god..."

"Where were you? Where were you exactly?" "Down by the stream..."

"We gotta go!" Rebecca said. "Just hold on a minute." Carlos asked her. "My husban is still out there. GET. THE. GUNS." She ordered.

Carlos left the room. "Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go." She looked angry at Clementine. Carlos soon returned with a rifle and a pistol.

"Clementine, Anika...can you...can you please watch Sarah? She's upstairs. Just distract her." He pleaded. "We'll take of her. You can trust us." Clementine responded.

"Just go..." I said. "Thank you. You'll be safe inside. We'll be back soon...And...Thank you." He said looking at us with relief and he run out with Rebecca.

"Well, now we are playing to be babysitters." I said.

We walked upstair to one of the rooms.

"Say 'cheese'!" Sarah said while she was holding a camera.

I saw the glow of the flash and rubbed my eyes. "I found this under the house. There was all kinds of old stuff. It's so cool! Take one of me." She asked. Clementine took the camera and the photo was ready in seconds.

"What's wrong? Where's my dad?" She asked. "Do not worry...They are fishing." I lied. "I know that's not true." She looked through the window. "Hey! Luke's back!" Sarah exclaimed.

I looked, and...I saw just a shadow of a man...That is not Luke. Ran to my room, and pulled my gun out of my backpack. As I headed to the stairs, and Sarah was hidden.

"Sarah." I called her. She ran to me. "What is going on?" I asked. "A man is here. I think I know him." She said. "Go hide."

I walked and saw through the door a man. Clementine was talking to him. I breathed a few times, trying to look normal.

"Who is there?" I asked. The man saw me.

"Hello there, lady." "Hi. What do you want?" I asked. "I'm out looking for my people. Seven of them to be exact. They've been gone a long while and...I'm worried. Maybe you've seen 'em"

He is lying.

"Couple of farm boys and an old man..." Luke, Nick, and Pete. "...Spanish guy and his daugter. Quiet girl. Maybe taller than you." He said staring at Clementine. And he was talking about Carlos and Sarah. "A big black guy...And a pretty pregnant lady." Alvin and Rebecca.

"We have not seen anyone for weeks. The last time we saw someone went to a Korean guy." I lied too. Entering his game. He entered to the kitchen and I followed him.

"Lotta plates for two persons." He said. "We never do dishes." Clementine argued. "Just passin' through, or you been here a while?"

"Where do YOU live?" I asked. "Down by the river there. There's a sweet spot with a boat where we pitched camp."

"Do you have a dog?" Clem asked. I know why. "No, I don't. What difference does it make?" "Just wondering."

He walked out the kitchen. "Well, this is a real nice place. Kinda cozy." He said as he walked around the living room, and saw one of Carlos' shirts.

"I knew a guy that always wore shirts like this. Doctor." "It was here when we arrived. I use it to sleep. But what was his name?" I asked. I know I was playing a good game with him.

"Carlos." He responded as he saw a chessboard. "Wel, well, whites in trouble." "We like to play...It is fun. She is really smart to play." I said pointing at Clementine.

Now he headed upstairs. Shit. He entered one of the rooms, and saw Sarah's picture. "Who's this?" He asked.

"That was here when we entered this place. Maybe it's some one who lived here before." Clementine joined the game. I look at him, directly at his eyes.

"You two have no idea who this people are, do you?"

"I do not know what are you talking about." I said crossing my arms. "Lemme aske you this. When you met 'em, how much did they trust you?"

"What is your point?"

"If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?" I looked down at his words. He was right. "I can let myself out." He said as he headed downstairs one more time.

"Why should't trust them?" Clem asked. Oh shit.

"You have a real good day now." He said as he left. "Where is he?" Sarah asked. "He is gone." I said.

"What if he comes back?" That is a really good question.

* * *

_**Well guys...I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I decided to name her Faith...yeah, Faith won. Soo, this is all for today, I hope, tomorrow to be my free day, and I can update for you. I'm thinking of moving fast for this Fic. Cause, they are already in the last episode of the season. So I have to be really fast. **_

_**And, well, plase, leave a review if you like it or not. Like always thank you all for all the support. **_

_**Bye bye! **_


	7. A long time

_**Hi there everybody, I'm sooory for not update, but the school is killing me again. And now that I played Episode 5, I am wondering "How the hell do I finish this?!" So, yeah, here we go! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

We were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for the others to arrive. "We need to find the others." Clementine said suddenly.

"We can not go outside, Clementine. It is dangerous go out." I argued. I heard the kitchen door open. Look back to see Luke, Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos.

"Anika!" He exclaimed. Sarah run towards her father to give him a big hug. "Clementine! You were with Nick, right? We gotta go find him."

"A man was here." Sarah said. Oh, shit. "What?!" Carlos asked angry. "What did she said?"

"Someone came to the cabin."

"What?!"

"Clementine and Anika talked to him."

"And you just opened the door for him?" Rebecca asked, staring at me with an angry face. "He was coming in either way. We did not opened the door for him." I argued.

"I told you not to open the door for anyone." Carlos yelled at me, then he calmed down a little. "Did he say his name? Did he say what his name was?"

"Maybe it wasn't him." Rebecca said, crossing her arms. "He said his name was George." Clementine responded.

"But he was lying." I complemented. "Look, girls, just...tell us what he looked like? What was he wearing?" Carlos asked again. Clem and me looked at each other.

"His voice was gravelly." Clem responded. "Like how?" "Kind of deep, and scratchy."

"He talked about you, dad. You are not going to hurt anyone, are you?" Sarah said. "Of course he won't, Sarah, all right? You dad's the nicest man I know, which is why he's not going to do anything crazy, or not nice. Right?" Luke asked.

"You know these are bad people, sweetie. They will do or say anything to hurt us."

"He saw a picture of me." Sarah said. This is going to suck. "A picture?! What were you doing taking pictures?" Carlos asked angrily. I now Clementine took the picture, but I am the oldest, and the fault is mine.

"I took the picture. It is my fault." I said, before Clementine could.

"No! I asked them to. It's my fault." Sarah replied. "Sarah?...He was scouting. We got lucky, he wasn't expecting to find us. Clementine and Anika must have surprised him. If they hadn't been here...Well, he was too smart to stick around. But he'll be back with the rest. We don't have much time." Carlos explained.

"He's right. We don't have much time. Everyone pack up. We're movin' out." Luke said.

"We have to leave now, sweetie, before he comes back with more bad guys. But it's gonna be okay." Carlos said to his daughter.

"Why did you leave his camp?" Clementine asked. "Because we had to." "Clem, please, go get your things ready." I said, and she left.

"Anika, I don't know what he told you, but William Carver is a dangerous man. He's the leader of a camp not far from here, and he is very smart. We got lucky to escape. Look, I'm sorry to involve you, I know you have to take care of Clementine, but now that he's seen you, you'll be safer with us. We have to leave." Carlos said. I nodded.

I ran straight to my room. Took my sweatshirt and put it in my backpack, the bottles of water were still there. My knife, then my notebook and the pen. I took my jacket and put it on. How I wish to have a change of clothes.

I took the backpack and left the room and went downstairs to meet with the entire group.

"All right. Let's hit the road." Luke said as we were ready to leave.

* * *

We walked for a while, looking for Nick.

Rebecca approached me. "Hey, Ann, sorry if I gave you two some shit back there. I'm just a little on edge."

"It is okay. Do not worry. We both can handle it."

"I felt the same when I was Clementine's age. My dad was always givin' me shit, and I always thought he didn't knows a damn thing. I know you did your best back there. I mean, defend two little girls is not easy. You know, none of us would make it on our own. Some times it's hard knowing just how dependent I am on everyone. I'm not confortable with that." She explained.

"I know how it feels. It is like feeling like an unnecessary burden." I said. "I'm supposed to be a mom soon. Guess I need to work on my patience. Alvin and I still don't know what to call her. Or him. Any ideas?"

"I do not know. I always wanted to be a mother. But with all this...well, I do not know if it is a good idea for me." I said. We both stayed silent for a moment, as I see Clementine deviate from the road.

"Clem?" Luke asked. We all stopped. "That's were we were." She said, pointing to a shed. There were two walkers, one in the door, and the other one was walking around. Luke ended them.

"Nick?!" Luke called. We heard a moan. "Get the door." Luke asked. Clementine without hesitation opened it.

And they both entered. Came out of there soon after, and we set off again.

"What happened back there in that cellar?" Luke asked. "He got drunk. I was scared." Clem answered. "Goddammit, Nick." Luke growled, and then he looked at me. "You...sure you still wanna come with us? I know we got off to a rough start. And I can't make any promises it won't get rougher. We may not be perfect, but we look out for each other." He said.

I gave him a smile. "Yeah, sure. What about you, Clem?" I asked. "I'm with you guys." She said.

"And we are glad to have you." He smiled back. He pulled out a map from his pocket and said: "I figure we got about four or five days to reach those mountains. Now if they're trackin' us, we should be able to lose em' up there."

"Five days?!" Rebecca asked. "It's gonna be okay, Bec." Alvin tried to calm her.

"We have to keep movin' now. It's our only choice." Carlos supplemented.

* * *

We were walking for hours, and it was gettin dark. I hate be outside being dark.

"We'll spend the night here." Carlos said. We left our things in a area on one side of the river. "We should take watch, if something happens." Carlos said. "I'll take the first one." Nick said.

Alvin handed me a blanket. "Thank you. Come on, Clem, we have to sleep." I said, and we laid on the flood, there were just a minutes and I was already sleep.

And I always have that nigtmare, it was always the same.

_I ran straight to the car, followed by my two younger brothers._

_"Are you okay?" I asked, wiping sweat and tears from my face._

_"Yes, we are fine, Anika. What happened? Everyone was eating each other." Felix asked. "I do not know, honey, but we are alive. That is what matters know." I said. _

_"What happened with your boyfriend? Where are mom and dad?" Edward asked. "James is dead for all I know, but I do not know anything about our parents." I explained. _

_I started the engine and started driving. My eyes went to my hands, in my right hand was my wedding ring. "Until death do us part." We were married only for five minutes."Mom and dad are never going to return?" Felix asked. _

_"No." It was my only answer. No. Everybody was gone. _

_"BE CAREFUL, ANA!" Edward shouted. And I only hear the crash._

* * *

I woke up, my hand covering my mouth to keep from screaming.

I looked to my right side, to see Clementine still sleep. I got up, and started to walk to the river.

Sat there silently.

"Cannot sleep?" Luke's voice came from behind. "It was only a bad dream." I said. He approached and sat with me. "What was it about?"

"The first day of this. It was not a dream, it was a memory." Then I started to cry. Without making any sound, just my tears falling down in my cheeks. "It's okay, Ann." He tried to comfort me, putting his arms around me. We were there for a while as my tears stopped, and the remaining dipped his shirt.

"You are cute when you cry...But you are pretty when you smile. You know?" He asked. I looked at him, and I giggled. "One of the things that I HATE, is looking at a woman crying." He said. "Then, I will smile more often." I replied, smiling.

"I hope so."

"You are like this with all the girls?" I asked. "Well, you are one of the first girls in years...so I don't know, you look legal...How old are you?" He asked.

"I am 22 years old...And you are...27-28?"

"I'm 26." "Oh...so you have...you know...experience." We both laughed. "Not as much as I'd like. And you?" "No...never. Should give us a little time to know each other better." I said.

"I'm agree. Then if you're ready we can...you know..."

"Oh, God, I needed laugh so badly. Thank you, Luke." I said. "No problem." He replied smiling. I got up from the floor and went back to camp. I had not felt that for someone...in a very long time.

* * *

_**So this is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Have a nice day/night/afternoon...See you the next chapter! Love you all! **_


End file.
